The Great Zucchini
225px |strength = 7 |health = 7 |cost = 9 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = When played: Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies. |flavor text = "Presto change-o! Now you see a powerful Zombie. Now you don't!"}} The Great Zucchini is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 9 to play, and has 7 /7 . It has the [[Card#Amphibious|'Amphibious']] trait, and its ability transforms every zombie on the field into one of the 5 basic zombies (Cardboard Robot Zombie, , , Skunk Punk, ) at random when it is played. Origins It is based on a zucchini, a fruit in the genus Cucurbita, more commonly known as a vegetable, and also possibly The Sultan, a character in Disney's animated film, Aladdin. Its name is a portmanteau of "The Great Houdini," who was a famous magician whose actual name was Harry Houdini, and "zucchini," the real-life plant this is based on. It could also be a reference to the professional children's entertainer of the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When played:' Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description "Presto change-o! Now you see a powerful Zombie. Now you don't!" Update history Update 1.4.14 * |6 }} * |6 }} Update 1.8.26 *Description change: Quotation marks have been added to the start of its description text as well as the end. Update 1.16.10 * |7 }} * |7 }} * /1 zombies.}} Strategies With The Great Zucchini is very expensive, but boasts decent stats, the Amphibious trait, and most importantly, a formidable ability. It can defend lanes well, especially in the aquatic lane. As far as its ability goes, the more threats your opponent has on the field, the better, as it can transform all of them into near-harmless 1 /1 Zombies. Although this has the same cost as Zombot 1000, The Great Zucchini can nullify the "When Destroyed" abilities of zombies like Portal Technician. However, just because the threats have been weakened heavily doesn't mean you are safe, as your opponent can still play more threatening zombies the next turn if the 1 /1 zombies are destroyed. Also, since the zombies can still do damage, do not overlook them if you have low health, as they possibly could defeat you. They can also fill up your block meters for low damage, but this also means you will lose all your Super Blocks too early in the game, making you unable to block more powerful attacks. If it is played in an aquatic lane against opponents without Amphibious zombies like Rustbolt, Z-Mech, or Professor Brainstorm, it can easily end the game in your favor as you can do 7 damage very easily to the zombie hero. You can play Sour Grapes after The Great Zucchini to completely wipe the field, making all your plants able to directly attack your opponent. However, this strategy is primarily only possible as Nightcap, and requires at least 13 if he wishes to do so in one turn. can use this in conjunction with Armored plants, which can nullify the Zombies' strength stat of 1. You can also use Rescue Radish to bounce The Great Zucchini, which not only protects it from instant-kill tricks, but also allows you to replay it later on if the zombie hero plays more powerful zombies. Against The Great Zucchini is a strong plant stat-wise, but its ability is even more dangerous, as it transforms all your zombies into pathetically weak 1 /1 zombies. Since plants play their fighters after zombies do, your opponent can play The Great Zucchini without any way of you predicting it, making mind-games a necessity until you find out your opponent does not have it in their deck. It is recommended to not play all your most powerful zombies at once, as you can end up devastated by The Great Zucchini's ability. Do not Bounce this unless if you're going to win or if all your zombies are weak anyways, as your opponent can replay it later on. Using Teleport is another counter. Fortunately, The Great Zucchini itself is much easier to take care of, as any instant-kill card like Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, or Locust Swarm can instantly destroy it. If you are playing as Immorticia (or happen to get it with Professor Brainstorm's Eureka), you can use the infamous Teleport + Zombot 1000 combo to destroy all your opponent's plants, including The Great Zucchini, and land 9 damage on your opponent instead. If not, or Leftovers can help strengthen your zombies. Maniacal Laugh can also cause devastation to your opponent, especially if you reduced their health low enough. You can also use Super Stench to make your zombies into cannon fodder that will destroy about anything. This, however, is only possible as Impfinity and . Gallery Trivia *Its description is based on the famous phrase "Now you see me. Now you don't!" **It is also a phrase a magician would use, hence its name being based on Harry Houdini. *It is one of the seven plants that have some kind of hair without the use of costumes. The other six are Cornucopia, Bean Counter, Water Chestnut, Soul Patch, Flame Mushroom, and Freeze Mushroom. *With Cornucopia, if Sour Grapes is made on a lane left to The Great Zucchini, any zombie destroyed by Sour Grapes' ability does not actually get destroyed, but instead gets affected by The Great Zucchini's ability unharmed. *It has the highest base strength of any Amphibious plant, with 7. **It also has the second highest base health of any Amphibious plant, with 7, behind Water Chestnut with the highest of 8. *The gem on its turban is purple, but glows blue when The Great Zucchini activates its ability, and red when attacking. *It is the most expensive card. **It is also the most expensive '''Amphibious '''card. ru:Великий Цуккини Category:Amphibious cards Category:Squash cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Flying plants